A lane departure prevention apparatus disclosed in a Patent Literature 1 to a Patent Literature 3 is known as one example of a lane departure apparatus. The lane departure prevention apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 to the Patent Literature 3 is configured to apply, to a vehicle, yaw moment for preventing the vehicle from departing from a driving lane by controlling a braking force applied to a wheel (i.e. a tire), if there is a possibility that the vehicle departs from the driving lane.